The invention relates to the field of light therapy devices. More particularly, the invention relates to the field of light therapy devices for treating rhinitis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,436 discloses a traditional light therapy device design which affords low cost apparatus for treating rhinitis by producing a non-coherent source of illumination. The exact wavelength of the illumination is confined to a relatively narrow bandwidth (+/−25 nm) centered at a wavelength which may be predetermined and provided by suitable selection of LED packages in LED pack. Experimental evidence indicates that red light, particularly 660 nm light, is particularly suitable for the treatment of rhinitis. However, the diameter of the LED pack may be too large to be inserted into the patient's nostril since the LED packages of the LED pack are disposed on a same plane and each LED package only contains a LED chip. Furthermore, R.O.C. Utility Model Pat. No. 271586 discloses another traditional light therapy device design which affords a hollow tube body with a narrower upper portion and a wider lower portion. The narrower upper portion permits insertion into a patient's nostril and a red light LED and an infrared light LED are disposed at the wider lower portion to solve the above-described problem. However, their light intensity may be attenuated since the LEDs are away from the front end of the hollow tube body.